scan2gofandomcom-20200213-history
Scan2Go in China
China (Listeni/ˈtʃaɪnə/; Chinese: 中国; pinyin: Zhōngguó), officially the People's Republic of China (PRC), is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It is the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.35 billion. The PRC is a single-party state governed by the Communist Party, with its seat of government in the capital city of Beijing. It exercises jurisdiction over 22 provinces, five autonomous regions, four direct-controlled municipalities (Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, and Chongqing), and two mostly self-governing special administrative regions (Hong Kong and Macau). The PRC also claims Taiwan – which is controlled by the Republic of China (ROC), a separate political entity – as its 23rd province, a claim controversial due to the complex political status of Taiwan and the unresolved Chinese Civil War. Summary Scan2Go first aired in China (Hong Kong) on Television Broadcasts Limited (TVB) beginning on November 17, 2011 and ending on TBD. The Scan2Go Worldwide Broadcast Market consists of multiple international markets / countries showing the TV series and/or carrying the machines (toys) and games. The summaries for the individual episodes are in the Cartoon Network List of Scan2Go episodes, as well as, the individual episode articles. The English titles below link to the individual episode articles, for the Cartoon Network U.S.A episodes. Season One The episode table (found below) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and (TVB) Air Date. While the Episodes and SBS Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. Please refer to the section below labeled notes for the details on all three columns, particularly the three names provided for each individual article. Vote on Episode Questions and Lists *What is the single best episode? (One vote per person) Notes on the table columns The episode table (found above) consists of three main columns. They are Episodes, Episode Name / Title, and TVB Air Date. While the Episodes and TVB Air Date columns are quickly obvious, the Episode Name / Title column requires some explanation to fully understand. * Episodes: This main column consists of two sub-columns denoting the lifetime episode number and the episode number by season. The lifetime number is continuous from the beginning to the end of the entire series across all seasons or slight name changes. The season episode begins and ends with a single season. * Episode Name / Title: This column has three rows each one providing the title of the episode in various formats. ** Standard Mandarin: The title uses the Standard Mandarin character set. Should you want to learn more about the Standard Mandarin language, please, check out the website Standard Mandarin alphabet, pronunciation and language - Omniglot ** NOTE: Other episode lists using non-roman characters include the transliteration titles. This list does not because at this time no offical transliteration exists, as it does for other languages, such as Korean (Revised Romanization of Korean (MCT)). ** English: This is the title as found in the Cartoon Network (U.S.A) episodes. The title links to the article about the individual episode, as found on this wikia (Scan2Go Wiki). * TVB TV Air Date: This is the date in the U.S.A date format of Month Day, Year (middle-endian format). Category:Broadcast Markets